The Swap
by Crunol
Summary: Suzuno and Fubuki have plans only they know about, not only that but they've somehow managed to drag Midorikawa and Kazemaru into this! And there's a huge prank going on! All right before Christmas! I knew festive seasons got crazy but this is just to crazy! When did Gouenji get Nagumo's phone number?


**Hi guys! I'm not dead! I just fell asleep for some months and couldn't log in but it's fixed now! I'm still working on the Skiing story so don't worry about that but to keep you guys fed up with waiting I came up with this! This takes place in the Inazuma Eleven season 3 timeline so they're still kids or teens or whatever you like to call them.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven. I don't own Skype either.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Are you replacing me?

In the Sun Garden Orphanage the little children would play around, since it was almost Christmas they would run around doing festive things. Except at six o'clock there would always be one boy who would run to his room to do something no one ever knew. That boy always happened to be Suzuno Fuusuke. It was getting to that time of day again and Suzuno ran to his room and locked the door. He pulled out a blue case from underneath his bed. Inside the blue case was his laptop. Only a few knew that Suzuno had a laptop and even if they did they were never allowed to use it. Suzuno signed into Skype. "Alright... How do I do this again? I think I click Fubuki and then I click call... Or is it the other way around?" Suzuno asked himself. Then Fubuki just appeared on the screen.  
"Hey Suzuno!"  
"AH! Don't do that!"  
"Yay! I scared Suzuno Fuusuke I am the supreme being! Hey... You need to switch on your camera I can't see you."  
"Okay, okay. Just don't do that again. My pride won't allow it. Now... What do I click again?" Questioned Suzuno.  
"You click the button that looks like a video camera."  
"Oh okay."  
"Anyways how was your day?" Asked Fubuki.  
"My day? It was like one of those really bad horror stories that people tell at campfires."  
"Tell me tell me!"  
"Okay stop pestering me then." Then Suzuno brushed his hand through his hair and started explaining what happened that day:

SMASH! "Ah whoops..." Said Atsuishi, as another one of the plates smashed. Rapidly a dark aura started filling the atmosphere, the lights started flickering on and off and a grim face appeared in the room... Oh wait it was Hitomiko-nee.  
"Who is smashing plates?" She said still looking grim. Then everyone looked at Nagumo.  
"Come on guys! It wasn't me this time! I admit I broke the toaster but that was three years ago!" Then Hitomiko smiled, but not like those really nice smiles that make you feel warm on the inside. This smile was a smile that could make your insides feel sick and you spine shiver, if anything it was her evil smile. "Alright then... I'll just check the security cameras..." She said menacingly.  
"We have cameras?!" Everyone in the orphanage shouted. Then everyone started mumbling and whispering about everything they had done wrong. Of course I was still calm, but Nagumo on the other hand... He was pissed-

"Oh my DOG!" Said Fubuki interrupting.  
"What?" Asked Suzuno.  
"You said the P word!" Fubuki exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you here it all the time in the orphanage, you also here the 'S word' and the 'F word' Lots too. Nothing new really." Then Fubuki covered his mouth with one hand and pointed with the other. "That must be so cool!" Said Fubuki.  
"What?"  
"Yeah! You guys must be like bad boys! Swearing all the time! Kidnapping people! Burning buildings!"  
"What the... You make us sound like terrorists! We've never kidnapped anyone! Or at least most of us haven't I'm not too sure about Hiroto..."  
"Man I want to live at the orphanage now! Your life is so much more exciting than mine! All I ever do is go ice skating, skiing, wrestle a few bears occasionally, apologise to bears, stare at photos of Gouenji, and play football."  
"Well we play football lots until the ball gets confiscated- wait a minute what was that about Gouenji?"  
"Oh you know... Nothing... But anyways your life is so cool living on the edge like that! It's so fun!"  
"It is not fun! Every day is a life or death situation! Every second counts! You think you can handle it?" Said Suzuno raising an eyebrow.  
"Are you saying I get to walk in your shoes?" Said Fubuki raising an eyebrow back.  
"Alright then! If you can survive the orphanage for one week I'll buy you the last supreme ice-cream book from Mr Icey's.  
"You mean the one that has every ice-cream ever made in there? Supreme Creams?" Fubuki said excitedly.  
"Yep."  
"That's so cool! If I win I can learn how to make a Gouenj like ice-cream!" Fubuki sounded like a monster had posses him or Atsuya. He had an evil smile on and his eyes were like those of a hunter's."  
"But if I win... You have to help out in a prank we're pulling."  
"We're?" Asked Fubuki.  
"Nagumo, Atsuishi, Netsuha, Kurione... Basically everyone in Chaos. In a prank we're pulling on Gra- I mean Hiroto, to get our revenge for interrupting our match. I tell you we could have won that! and then gotten the title and we would have gotten father's favours, buuuuut that's the thing of the past." Suzuno ranted.  
"Alright then that sounds like fun too!"  
"Is my life nothing but games to you?" Asked Suzuno.  
"No, it's not that it's just that your life is more interesting than mine. I just can't wait to be you!" Said Fubuki squealing. Suzuno just looked at him.  
"Ookay... But anyways? How are we going to swap? You live all the way up in Hokkaido."  
"Don't worry about that I'm staying at Gouenji's for Christmas...And how do you know where I live?"  
"Alright then we'll meet at the Ice- Rink tomorrow, and I can see you info behind you... You know, that's not very safe." Then Fubuki turned around 180 to see his info posted on the wall. "Oh yeah..."  
"Alright then I'm signing out. See you tomorrow."

Suzuno shut down his laptop and pushed it under his bed. Then Suzuno received a text message from Fubuki. "Really! This guy again?" He thought to himself.  
_What do we do about hairstyles and stuff like that? - Fubuki Shirou.  
__I have someone who can help you with my hairstyle but it won't be perfect. You know Midorikawa right? - Suzuno Fuusuke.  
__I think Midorikawa-kun and Kazemaru-kun are hair buddies? I think. I'm sure he'll help you with mine. - Fubuki Shirou  
That's great I hear Kazemaru's really close with Endou that will help to! Though i'm not sure if Midorikawa will be so wlling to help because our target is Hiroto afterall. - Suzuno Fuusuke  
Okay it sounds like a plan! Kazemaru helps you while Midorikawa helps me I can't wait! Hey what time should we meet up? - Fubuki Shirou  
Our usual six should be fine right? - Suzuno Fuusuke.  
Right we'll do the swap then ;) - Fubuki Shirou_

Poor Kazemaru and Midorikawa got dragged into something they didn't even know. Or didn't want to know, but now they couldn't get out of it.

* * *

**It's a bit short but it's better than nothing. I somehow managed to type in 1000 words or so but I think future chapters will be a little bit longer than this. I'll continue with IEGO: Let's go Skiing Together in spring I think? I'm not sure I might continue earlier than that but kind of of depends if you see what I mean. Sorry for the incredibly long wait though...  
Anyways that's all for now folks.**


End file.
